


Left Behind [Podfic]

by the_dragongirl



Series: The Easterlings Appreciation Week Podfic Anthology [3]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, Easterling Appreciation Week, Easterlings, Female Protagonist, Gen, POV Female Character, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Recording of a selection from a work in progress, Warning: references to capital punishment for adultery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 19:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4071667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_dragongirl/pseuds/the_dragongirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Easterling Appreciation Week: After The Battle of Unnumbered Tears, the surviving Easterlings of Ulfang's tribe, although they had ensured Morgoth's victory by attacking their allies, the Elves, without warning, instead of the reward they had expected, were driven by Morgoth into Dor-lomin where he held them penned.<br/>But not all of them--some were left behind.</p><p>Story written by Himring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Left Behind [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Left Behind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4066120) by [Himring](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himring/pseuds/Himring). 



Music:

"Ifritah" by the Nathaniel Johnstone Band, from Evidence of Past Misdeeds

 

Length:

4 minutes, 13 seconds

 

Streaming:

 

Download and Streaming, via Paraka Productions (MP3, 3.9 MB):

[Here](http://the-dragongirl.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Silmarillion/EAW2015/Left%20Behind%20by%20Himring.mp3)

Zip File Download, via the Audiofic Archive (MP3):

[Here](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/492015082003.zip)

 


End file.
